Rekhyt
Rekhyt Mahara is a bounty-hunting Fa-Toa. Pre-Game history Rekhyt was part of Silo's toa team on an unknown island, and later part of his group of renegades. Rekhyt travelled to the Mata-Nui in response to the Makuta’s summons, losing contact with his team after the Dark One’s defeat. Rehkyt began hiring himself out as a mercenary like his brother, later becoming part of the Outsiders. In-Game history Recruitment into the Outsiders Living in Ta-Koro, Rekhyt was recruited into the Outsiders by Veteran and Scholar. After recruiting another member, Ayar, they were attacked by a toa called Onamazu, who believed that they were evildoers. Onamazu was defeated and they made their way to Obsidian Outpost. Rekhyt helped with the refugees from the Battle of Ko-Koro while exploring the outpost. Into Ko-Koro - aftermath of the Battle After Veneras and Verulas were recruited from Ko-Koro, they, Rekhyt, Enforcer and a non-Outsider Dastan headed back into the village. Entering the koro, they were ambushed by Dayeth and Mortem, antidermis-enhanced Makuta-worshippers. Many of them, including Rekhyt, were injured by the duo in the ensuing battle. Mortem was eventually taken down, and Dayeth fled. The group was then attacked by the sniper Krakant, who was defeated by Rekhyt, who took Krakant's Laser Rifle. After interrogating him on the nature of his powers, they left Mortem. Back at the Outpost Making their way back to the Outpost, they encountered Marauder, wishing to be recruited. Back at the Outpost, Rekhyt, Veneras and Verulas went to be healed by Ayar. Afterwards, Rekhyt met the group's leader, Zero, and Veneras begun his trials, facing off against Champion. Rekhyt ordered a drink from Yeri MacGukko. Veneras was accepted under the name “Zealot”, and Rekhyt began his trials against Forger. After a brutal fight, Rekhyt was accepted. A being called Crab arrived and Rekhyt went to be healed again. Ayar passed out after attempting to heal Scholar, forcing Veteran and Verulas to search for a medic in Ta-Koro and Enforcer and Champion to search for a medic in Ihu-Koro. Rekhyt was awarded the name "Vandal" by Zero. Varan arrived and fought Transient, but the fight was broken up and he was imprisoned. He later escaped.Enforcer and Champion returned with the Ihu-Koronan Murrae, healing Forger while Rekhyt tested the Laser Rifle. Fyura arrived to use the cable car before Rekhyt was healed. The trials continued: Charek was accepted under the name of “Ace” after fighting Enforcer, then Verulas was accepted under the name of “Spectre” after fighting Tracer. Sukot arrived, wanting to be recruited, followed by Kotak, for the same reasons. Missions were planned: one to Ga-Koro, the other to the Mangaia. Rekhyt opted to go on the Mangaia mission while others departed for Ga-Koro. The Mangaia Mission Rekhyt, Forger, Enforcer and Champion travelled to Forger’s home in Ta-Koro to pick up supplies and equipment before travelling on to Kini-Nui. Seeking to gather intel before they travelled into Mangaia, Rekhyt engaged Kajak in conversation under the guise of a treasure hunter. Learning some information about Kini-Nui and the Mangaia’s contents, the trio headed into the tunnels. In the tunnels, the group encountered a charred corpse, Vail, and a wild Rahkshi. Combining their abilities, they managed to defeat the Rahkshi. Appearance and Tools A toa of average height, with gunmetal, silver and metru gold armour. The "tusks" on his Kaulsi are narrow to points, and the eye holes are angular. His armour covers most of his body, buy is made of lightweight metal and is flexible enough to allow him to move with agility. Although dented and scratched in some places, the armour is not tarnished. He wears a black cloak around himself. His eyes and heartlight are burnt orange. Rekhyt carries two protosteel katana, throwing discs and throwing knives and supplies, also wields a laser rifle capable of firing rapid-fire rounds of dangerous laser energy. Abilities and Traits Rehkyt is caring for his friends, and can be funny and amiable, but turns serious quickly with the situation. He views his job as nothing more than that - something with an income. He can be a little reckless, often willing to try more “creative” moves in combat. Rekhyt isn’t sadistic, and will never harm defenseless or innocent beings. Rekhyt is a skilled sharpshooter, and is strong and very agile. However, he excells most in a close combat situation, in which his immense prowess as a swordsman becomes apparent. Rekhyt is never afraid to employ more "experimental" tactics in a combat situation. Rekhyt mainly uses his elemental magnetism to indirectly control ferrous metals. He has been known to rip apart iron structures, deflect metallic projectiles, control metallic ore in the earth and even levitate himself by creating a magnetic field around his body. He usually uses his Kualsi to get in and out of close-combat quickly. Relationships Friends and Allies * Silo - his old teammate * Veteran and Scholar - Outsiders * the rest of the Outsiders. Enemies * Onamazu - attacked them on the street * Mortem and Dayeth - Makuta Worshippers Trivia * Rekhyt and the other five that went back into Ko were dubbed the "Suicidal Six" out of game. * Rekhyt has a low tolerance for alcohol. Category:Fa-Toa Category:Mercenaries Category:Toa Category:Outsiders Category:Characters